La pasión es Quimica
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: SUZAEUPHIE. La más popular de la escuela esta enamorada del más sexy de la escuela y terminan relacionados gracias a un proyecto de Química.


Se supone que esto era un regalo de cumpleaños...DE HACE DOS AÑOS! perdóname vicly-chan, soy la peor!

Mejor tarde que nunca, eso dicen...aunque no tanto, creo yo! SORRY!

Bueno, no me sigo lamentando o esto sera largo!

Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen...eso es todo

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_A Euphie siempre le había atraido Suzaku, el amigo de Lelouch y un simple trabajo podría ser la causa de que la química explote._

_Suzaku es el líder de una banda, rompe las reglas y tiene los placeres que necesita, menos a Euphemia, la mujer que despierta su corazón._

**La pasión es Química.**

El día era precioso, no había nubes, el sol relucía como nunca antes y el cielo brillaba en un intenso azul claro. Pero a pesar de ser un día hermoso, no era impedimento para que la Academia Ashford estuviese abierta para los estudiantes de todo el mundo cuyos padres son de buenos recursos económicos.

Los estudiantes caminaban aburridos y cansados, anhelando estar en la playa o en cualquier otro lado, no llenando sus cabezas de conocimiento cuando ya estaban calentadas por culpa del sol. Tal vez podrían relajarse en la azotea o en la piscina de la escuela en el almuerzo.

Entre la masa de estudiantes saltaba una chica hacía su salón con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Era de larga cabellera rosada, que brillaba con ayuda de las luces del sol y rozaba con delicadeza su cintura, sus ojos eran violetas y reflejaban que era una persona inocente y amable. Su piel era blanca como el fino marfil, dándole el toque de una muñeca de porcelana.

Los hombres que pasaban en su camino se la quedaban mirando con el rubor en sus mejillas, pero ella pasaba de largo hasta que se detuvo al oír un extraño sonido. Con rapidez se acerca a la ventana que daba al enorme estacionamiento que contaba la escuela y ve como una motocicleta negra se iba estacionando. Con la emoción y curiosidad en sus ojos ve como el motociclista apaga el motor y se quita el casco, revelando un apuesto muchacho de corta cabellera castaña y preciosos ojos esmeraldas que lucían seriedad, el tono de su piel era tostado, ayudándolo a lucir más apuesto. Ella se queda perdida en esos ojos verdes que tanto llama su atención.

-¡Suzaku-san! – La pelirosa vio como se iba acercando una preadolescente de 12 años al recién llegado, quien le sonrió amablemente, algo impropio en él.

-Nunnally, buenos días. – Saludo el muchacho apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la niña. – Es raro verte sin el celoso de Lelouch. – Nunnally soltó una risa y su espectadora sintió envidia sin saber el por qué.

-Niisama todavía no llega, dijo que quería venir solo en vez de Euphie-neesama.

-¡Nunnally! – La muchacha de cabello rosa se molesto al recordar aquello.

-Euphie-neesama. – Exclama la muchacha al verla en la ventana del tercer piso.

-¿Eh? – Sus mejillas se sonrojan al darse cuenta que había metido la pata y ahora tenía esa mirada inquisidora sobre ella. Dios, en verdad esos ojos la enloquecía, ya podía sentir su garganta seca. – Se te hará tarde a clases. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Su corazón bombardea al ver como Suzaku mira hacía otro lado y pudo notar que estaba a punto de reírse… de ella. Eso le molesto e incluso infló sus cachetes como prueba, por muy lindo que era, no tenía derecho a burlarse, para comenzar, todo era por su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que causarle vibraciones en su corazón?

-Es verdad. – Nunnally ve su reloj de pulcera. – Me voy o me regañaran.

-Pon atención a las clases. – Le ordena Suzaku con una sonrisa y la ve alejarse. Una vez lejos de alcance, cruza su mirada con los ojos de Euphie sin pudor y logrando que se ponga nerviosa. – ¿Tienes un problema conmigo, señorita perfección?

-Ninguno, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Molesta, odiaba que él le llamara así o Princesa por ser sólo una de las más populares y perfectas de la escuela.

-Bueno, otro motivo por el cual no le guste ver a su hermana conmigo no puedo ver. – Se justifica con una sonrisa llena de burla que le encanto a la muchacha.

_Claro que hay otra, pero ni yo misma me entiendo._

-Eso significa que tienes en verdad serios problemas de persecución al creer que todo esta en tu contra. – Le dice molesta y se aparta de la ventana para dar por finalizada la conversación. Con su mentón en alto se va con los ojos cerrados y con su orgullo elevado. – ¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo por lucir malo con su banda de amigos, por tener esa fabulosa moto y chaqueta de cuero y tener esa sonrisa tan encantadora. – Se sonroja mirando hacía otro lado. – No te rebajes Euphemia.

Ahora tenía clases de química y para su mala suerte, tendría que verlo de nuevo, no es que le molestase, ella podía pasar horas mirándolo y preguntándose cosas sobre él, lo que le gustaba, sus colores favoritos o por qué le obsesionaba tanto, con tantos hombres dispuestos a estar con ella y decide fijar sus ojos en un líder de banda de moto. Ni que estuviera metida en la película de GREASE.

Se sienta en su lugar correspondiente y espera aburrida la llegada del profesor haciendo dibujos en las hojas del cuaderno. Oye su nombre y ve a su compañera de asiento sentarse a su lado, cabello largo y de color naranja que hacía fuego con esos ojos color verde lima que brillaban llenos de emoción y alegría.

-Hola Shirley… ¿Te paso algo bueno?

-Se podría decir. – Dice simplemente mientras sacaba sus cosas.

-No me digas que el tonto de mi hermano finalmente se avispo y te confeso sus sentimientos. – Bromeo con una sonrisa para verla sonrojarse.

-No y ya basta con eso. – Le regaña con las mejillas rojas. – Pero andas cerca… me ha invitado a la inauguración del parque de atracciones. – Confiesa juntando sus manos por la emoción.

Euphemia abre sus ojos sorprendida.

-Guau, finalmente hizo algo. – Aplaude unas tres veces y sonríe. – Mis felicitaciones.

El maestro llego, pero Suzaku no, todos supusieron que andaría de vago por ahí y no le dieron importancia, ni siquiera el maestro, mientras siga teniendo buenas calificaciones y un padre con muchos ceros en su chequera, todo en orden. Las clases siguieron con su totalidad normalidad hasta que llego el minuto en que el profesor causaría la destrucción del orden de la naturaleza.

-Bien. – Saco dos fuentes llenas de papeles doblados. – Como ya saben, deben entregarme un trabajo en tres meses. Sus compañeros serán según salga en estos papeles. La de la derecha es para las mujeres y el izquierdo, los hombres.

-Odio la selección a la suerte. – Se queja Shirley cruzándose de brazos.

-No eres la única. – Murmura Euphemia pasando una mano en la frente.

Uno a uno se iba levantando y tomaban un papel, todos listos, los abrieron y dijeron su número para saber a quien le tocaría.

-El 4. – Murmura Euphie viendo a todos con cuidado para saber si tuvo la buena o mala suerte, pero había un silencio sepulcral y eso la preocupo porque no tarda en ver el único papel que no había sido tomado.

-Tal parece que este es su número. – Murmura el profesor tomándolo y lo abre para ver que era cierto. – Eso significa…

-Ay no, ay no. – Susurra maldiciendo su racha.

-Su compañero de trabajo será Kururugi Suzaku.

La campana suena y lo único que quería la peli-rosa era matar a su profesor.

* * *

><p>Hora del almuerzo.<p>

-Esto es increíble, ¿Por qué de todos, yo debo ser su compañera? – Gruñía a cada instante mientras comía de sus alimentos.

-Euphie, ya te has quejado como quinientas veces, ya supéralo. – Le rogaba su amiga Shirley abriendo su caja de leche con la pajilla.

-Pero es que… si él no me pusiera tan… nerviosa, no estaría en este estado. – Buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar ese revoloteo en su estómago. – Maldito Kururugi.

Shirley soltó una risita que llamo la curiosidad de Euphemia, estaba claro que la peli-rosa no se daba cuenta todavía de lo que sentía, así que ojala en ese trabajo tuviese una oportunidad para descubrirlo antes de salir lastimada. Decidieron terminar con el tema y hablar de otras cosas como ir a ver una película el sábado en la tarde.

Ya dispuestas a volver a sus clases, salen de la cafetería y se dirigen primero al baño de mujeres a mirarse unos segundos en el baño y así asegurarse de que todo este en orden para el resto del día en la selva estudiantil. Pero sus pasos se detienen al ver como de golpe un muchacho se aparece, era de su misma edad y poseía unos serios ojos violetas como los de Euphemia, su cabello era liso y revuelto, de un color negro y parecía suave como seda a pesar que no le daba mucho cuidado.

-Lelouch. – Exclama Euphemia con una sonrisa de alegría al ver a su hermano y le echa un rápido vistazo a su amiga para descubrir que su teoría era cierta y Shirley se había sonrojado levemente. – De seguro vas a hablar con Shirley sobre su cita, así que los dejo.

-Euphie. – Su hermano no se altero ante aquellas palabras comprometedoras, en cambio, la toma de la muñeca y se la lleva jalando. – Tenemos que hablar… te veo luego Shirley. – Le promete girando la cabeza para verla.

-Claro. – Asegura con mucha normalidad, ya era una costumbre esa actitud.

* * *

><p>-Oye Lulu, deja de jalarme así, vas a causarme un accidente. – Le rogaba confundida ante su actitud si esta vez se había portado bien. – ¿Qué hice ahora?<p>

-No es lo que hiciste, sino lo que podrías hacer a futuro. – Le explica consiguiendo confundirla más. Encontró la privacidad que buscaba en los jardines de la escuela y se asegura de que nadie ronde cerca. – Se que vas a hacer la compañera de Suzaku.

-Vaya las noticias vuelan rápido. – Murmura con sarcasmo y se cruza de brazos.

-Esto es serio Euphemia, me preocupa que estés sola con él.

-Pero si tú me dices que él de malo sólo tiene la apariencia, que es un chico bueno en verdad… ¿Por qué debería preocuparte?

-Suzaku no es malo, es sólo que… bueno, verás… tengo un extraño presentimiento y no quiero que…

-No puedo creerlo. – Exclama interrumpiendo a Lelouch. – Me traes aquí por tus complejos de tonto hermano sobreprotector lunático. La verdad es que no me quieres a solas con él por miedo a que hagamos algo que según tú, es "indebido".

-No digas estupideces, hablo en serio. – Le regaña por la sonrisa de burla que reflejaba su hermana. – El hecho de que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo pudieran… no tiene lógica. Además, él es muy…

-Lindo. – Apuesta con seguridad que eso pensaba y su sonrisa aumenta. – Tú mismo lo dijiste, es ilógico. No pienso estar con un tonto motociclista busca problemas y narcisista. Yo soy una persona popular en la escuela y una señorita, algo entre nosotros no es normal, la lógica de la adolescencia y de la sociedad lo impiden.

Lelouch lanzó un suspiro, si que su hermana… y su mejor amigo eran unos lentos, estaba claro lo que ellos sentían y pensaban del otro, pero son tan tercos y orgullosos que no pueden aceptarlo… o descubrirlo. Aunque también era algo bueno, entre más tiempo sigan así, las posibilidades de que lo superen y sigan su camino son elevadas, ese era su plan, pero llego ese tonto trabajo con sorteo. Debía confesar que Euphemia tenía razón, su actitud y pensamientos eran prueba de su locura obsesionada en que sus hermanas (tanto mayores como menores) sean vírgenes por toda la eternidad, que no tengan novios, ni relaciones o planes de matrimonio, incluso tenía planes de asesinato en caso de que alguien se acercase a su dulce e inocente hermana Nunnally. Pero jamás se espero que pudiera ocurrir una "atracción no descubierta" entre su amigo y hermana.

-¿Lelouch? – Euphemia movía su mano derecha frente a los ojos de Lelouch.

-Mas vale que hables en serio… porque no se que haré con ustedes dos.

Euphemia arquea una ceja, definitivamente su hermano estaba chiflado.

* * *

><p>La escuela había acabado, dando fin al tormento de la muchacha, Euphemia tomaba sus cosas y decide volver directamente a casa sin contratiempos, llegar a su cuarto y no salir de ahí hasta la hora de la cena. Si tenía una ventaja que su padre sea el Presidente del país, era esa, total privacidad en una casa con sus hermanos y sirvientes y sin preocuparse de alertar a adultos listos por su extraño comportamiento.<p>

Una vez afuera, sólo le quedaba cruzar el portón de entrada y sería libre, pero no se esperaba que un muro en forma de hombre se apareciera de golpe frente a ella. Alto, de preciosos ojos azules y cabello negro, tenía una gran musculatura a causa de su entrenamiento en hockey. Vestía unos jeans azules, una pollera negra y encima la chaqueta del equipo de la escuela, una mochila café claro colgaba en su brazo izquierdo, combinando con sus zapatillas del mismo color.

-¿Ocurre algo Shimusa?

-Euphie, preciosa flor de primavera. – Le cortejaba con una sonrisa que para ella estaba llena de arrogancia y evita molestarse al ver como le toma un mechón con su mano. – He oído que serás la compañera del vago delincuente.

-Tiene nombre, se llama Kururugi Suzaku.

-¿Qué importa su nombre? Es una basura.

-¿Qué no te ves en el espejo? – Le pregunta con fingida inocencia al momento que se aparta. – ¿Y a ti que te puede importar?

-Que eso es muy mal visto… y la gente va a hablar… mas cuando tú y yo seamos la pareja de Oro en esta escuela barata.

-¿Pareja de oro? – Trata de no perder la cordura, estaba ante un mar de gente y ellos debían ver a una señorita, una digna hija del Presidente, no a una loca salvaje patea traseros. – Que yo recuerde, te rechace amablemente.

-Euphie, muchos esperan que seamos novios… miranos. –Agrega en el momento que se señalaba a si mismo. – Somos perfectos y es normal. Si te sirve de algo, hasta tu padre esta ansioso de que salgamos.

_Somos perfectos…y también unos tontos._ – Pensaba Euphemia controlando su impulso de perder los buenos modales y golpearlo públicamente, a ver si así se dejaba de andar con ilusiones. – _Y lo peor es que mi padre se entromete de nuevo… me vendría bien ayuda en estos momentos, incluso acepto la ayuda de mi sicópata hermano._

Un ruido llama su atención y ve como frente a ellos y al otro lado de las rejas se detiene nada menos que una motocicleta que Euphemia reconocía muy bien, sin apagar el motor, el motociclista le lanza a la peli-rosa un casco blanco y ella lo atrapa sin problemas y confusa, alza su vista para verlo, notando como le hacía señas con la mano para que se fuese con él de una vez.

-Shimusa. – Le mira a los ojos y le sonríe con naturalidad. – No puedo salir contigo porque eres poco hombre para mí.

Y ante la mirada de los estudiantes complejos y la rabiosa del moreno, se sube en el vehículo y abraza al chico una vez se puso el casco y la motocicleta dio marcha, desapareciendo a lo lejos.

Era la primera vez que se subía a una motocicleta, sus hermanos mayores le decían desde pequeña que eran peligrosas y no aptas para una señorita, pero no estaba asustada y ahora no pensaba así, le estaba gustando estar en una, en sentir como el viento movía su cabello y le congelaba un poco su cuerpo. Deja de ver la vista y concentra su atención en el héroe que le salvo de perder el control con sus ojos clavados en su espalda, era cálida y le transmitía seguridad, luego ve su cabeza protegida por el casco, preguntándose como alguien tan odioso podía hacer algo lindo.

El misterio de la vida.

-¡Gracias! – Le grita al fin, como era la primera vez en una moto, no sabía si hablando cotidianamente era lo suficiente para que alguien escuche, así que por los ruidos y el viento fuerte, decidió alzar la voz.

-¿Por qué? – Suzaku se gira unos segundos para verla, con sus ojos cubiertos por el cristal del casco y vuelve con la vista al frente, ese segundo de contacto visual fue suficiente para que Euphemia perdiese la razón y su cuerpo sienta una descarga eléctrica en su espalda que la debilita y la obliga a aferrarse más a él o terminara cayendo a la calle.

-Por haberme sacado de allí, tal vez no lo sepas, pero me sacaste a tiempo.

-Si, bueno… eres demasiado callada y silenciosa para decirle un par de cosas a ese mastodonte de mente lenta.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una idiota? – Alzando una ceja molesta.

-No eres idiota, eres inteligente y dulce… y él es un idiota que no te merece. Eres digna de alguien mejor. – Le confesaba y Euphemia sintió calor en sus mejillas. – Pero te falta soltar la voz, yo veo que tienes un deseo de gritarle al mundo lo que piensas en verdad, pero te detienes por lo que dicen los demás… o tu padre.

Euphemia no le respondió, se atrevió en apoyarse más en la espalda de Suzaku y poder pensar en lo que le había dicho, él tenía razón y le sorprendía tanto que una persona que no era parte de su círculo social la conociese más que alguien que SI era del círculo (Sin contar a Shirley, Lelouch y Nunnally).

-¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana en tu casa para el trabajo? Vives solo y tendremos mucho tiempo para pensar tranquilos.

* * *

><p>Tendida en su cama y con sus ropas de dormir, leía un libro mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana menor para pasar un rato agradable, se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellas ya que había cosas de mujeres que, por razones obvias, no podías contarle a Lelouch. Cierra sus ojos y lanza un suspiro al darse cuenta que había perdido el hilo de la lectura hace media hora y en ese tiempo sólo estaba pensando en Suzaku, en sus ojos, en su espalda que le transmitía paz y en sus palabras.<p>

Se gira para apoyarse de espalda en su cama y contempla su techo pensativa, ¿Cómo podía hacer un trabajo con un muchacho que le hacía palpitar el corazón y le robaba los pensamientos?

Oye como tocan su puerta y se incorpora de inmediato, de rodillas sobre su colchón se arreglaba el cabello para tratar de parecer normal mientras le ordenaba a su hermana que si podía entrar. Nunnally se hace presente con su largo camisón blanco para dormir y su cabello recogido en una trenza que colgaba en su hombro izquierdo, descalza corría hacía su hermana y se sienta a su lado en la cama.

-¿Estás bien Euphie-neesama? Te ves alterada.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque no me estas mirando directamente. – Le respondió al momento que la señalaba.

Algo depresiva y derrotada, se apoya con sus manos en la cama como un perro y oculta la cara derrotada mientras era rodeada por la depresión y Nunnally sólo pudo sentirse incómoda y asustada. La pequeña al final decide apoyar su mano en el hombro de la peli-rosa para llama su atención.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Euphie-neesama.

-Yo tengo que hacer un trabajo de Química con Suzaku. – Dijo al fin, comenzando desde el principio.

-Sí, lo había oído de Lelouch-niisama mientras le decía a Suzaku por teléfono a que no se sobrepasara contigo. – Confesó con un tono divertido al verlo todo celoso y luego le sonríe emocionada. – Pero eso es genial, no creas todo lo que dicen de él, Suzaku-san es buena persona, te prometo que no te hará daño.

-Eso lo sé Nunnally… no es eso lo que me preocupa… en parte.

-¿En parte? – Ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

-Sí es Suzaku mi problema, pero no es por miedo a salir lastimada o algo… es que yo no se qué me pasa cuando estoy frente a él. Me pongo nerviosa y a la vez me enojo cuando dice un comentario que me desagrada, me pongo colorada y me pierdo ante sus ojos, podría estarlo viendo por horas y no me daría cuenta.

-¿Y no sabes el por qué te pones así? – Nunnally alzo una ceja sin poderlo creer.

-No. – Volviendo a su estado de depresión.

-¿Acaso no lo has leído en los libros que leemos? – Enseñándole el que leía la princesa ahora. – Los síntomas que sentía los protagonistas cuando estaban frente a las personas que les gusta y su batalla campal porque no se daban cuenta o no entendían el por qué se enamoraron tan rápido.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Euphie-neesama… a ti te gusta Suzaku-san.

* * *

><p><em>A ti te gusta Suzaku-san.<em>

-Basta. – Euphemia se lleva las manos a la cabeza. – Odio cuando Nana-chan tiene la razón. – Se quejaba haciendo un puchero.

Después de tantos debates con Nunnally y discusiones a favor y en contra de estar enamorada de Suzaku, termino resignada a la media noche y acepto su derrota, ella SI estaba enamorada de Kururugi Suzaku y no se había dado cuenta… como odiaba eso, y lo peor de todo, es que estaba segura de que no era correspondida porque era obvio que ese amante de las motocicletas no le podría gustar una niña mimada y que no era capaz de decirle al mundo de los ricos lo que pensaba o como era en verdad. Él no querrá salir con una farsante.

Caminaba hacía la casa de Suzaku, usaba en esa ocasión unas medias grises y encima una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, una blusa blanca sin mangas y con cuatro botones amarillos y un bolso colgando en su hombro derecho de color azul muy oscuro. De vez en cuando se miraba para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden y se peinaba con los dedos consecutivamente por lo nerviosa que se encontrada, estaba a pocos pasos de llegar y creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de un infarto.

Mal momento para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Su destino era una pequeña casa de dos pisos pintada de verde esmeralda, aunque en su opinión, no se compraba a los ojos de su propietario, y el techo, la puerta y los marcos de la ventana estaban pintados de café claro. No tenía rejas como protección, pero si un sencillo y hermoso jardín, nada mal para alguien que vivía solo, y una cochera en donde de seguro estaba su motocicleta bien cuidada como si fuese de oro. Ya estaba frente a su puerta y trata de tocar el timbre, pero sus manos temblaban, por lo que su dedo índice no podía darle al pequeño botón amarillo.

-Ya es suficiente. – Se regaña y toca al fin el maldito timbre, ve a su dedo con molestia y se lo muerde levemente. – Por tonto… y ya sueno como una desquiciada.

La puerta se abre y ella no pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco, quedándose sin aire por lo que le revelaban sus ojos.

A un dios griego.

Suzaku se había hecho presente con unos jeans azules oscuro con un cinturón negro rodeándolo, unas zapatillas blancas y… una capa de sudor cubriendo su pecho desnudo. Si, el muchacho estaba mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo y Euphemia pudo notar que sus sospechas, cada vez que veía sus brazos desnudos, eran ciertas y en verdad que tenía su torso bien trabajado, se veía fuerte, firme y bronceado. Con el sudor corporal deslizándose por sus pectorales estaba dando una irresistible invitación a tocarlo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos no decían nada.

Intentaba decir algo, pero no le salía la voz, sus labios estaban secos y su garganta atorada, por mucho que tosiera, no se sentiría para nada mejor.

_Oh dios, es tan perfecto y yo aquí babeando como una idiota._

-Buenos días Euphemia, lamento presentarme así, no sabía que eras tú. – Se disculpaba avergonzado, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza y haciéndose a un lado para cederle la entrada. Euphie sólo podía asentir con la cabeza gacha y entrando sin mirarlo o él notaría lo roja que estaba. – Espérame, iré a bañarme y ponerme algo más presentable… siéntate como en casa.

-¿El baño? – Le pregunto torpemente y viendo por todos lados con tal de no verlo a él sin verse estúpida.

-Abriendo esa puerta al lado del estante. En seguida vuelvo.

Apenas Suzaku se perdió de vista, Euphemia literalmente corrió hacía el baño y trato de no caerse al tropezarse con la puerta. Se apoyo en el lavamanos y al verse en el espejo, se horroriza al ver que estaba completamente roja, lleva sus manos a las mejillas y puede sentir el calor, logra reaccionar y se abofetea un par de veces, regañándose por pensar cosas indebidas.

-Mal momento para darme cuenta de mis sentimiento… ¿Por qué no podía descubrirlo después del trabajo? – Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se le mojaba el rostro buscando desesperadamente que el calor desapareciera.

Si se hubiese dado cuenta después del trabajo, hubiese tenido el tiempo y la suerte (por verlo sólo a la distancia y porque en vez de hablar, discutían) de poder olvidarlo, pero no era así, hasta el trabajo, tendría miles de oportunidades de estar a su lado, solos como ahora, ocasionarían que su cuerpo perdiese el control y que su corazón rogase por una respuesta de su parte… no se encontraba preparada para algo así.

-Suzaku jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo… él de seguro quiere a una de esas mujeres aventureras e independientes como él, alguien que lo entienda. Yo en cambio soy una niña mimada, que obedece todo lo que le dicen y que vive rodeada de comodidades. – Lanza un suspiro. – No tengo posibilidad.

Se seca el rostro con una toalla azul oscuro y al apartarlo de su rostro, se puede ver que sus ojos mostraban tristeza de la realidad y decepción de si misma. Volvió a suspirar y salió del pequeño cuarto al momento que podía oír pasos bajando por la escalera.

-Lamento hacerte esperar. – Se había dado una ducha rápida, así que supuso que había otro baño arriba. Aún se podía ver gotas de agua corriendo por su cabello despeinado, se había cambiado de pantalones a shorts, que también eran de jeans y se cubrió el pecho con una pollera negra sin mangas y ajustada.

-No te preocupes… ¿Estabas trabajando con tu motocicleta antes de que vinieras?

-Sí, generalmente le hecho un vistazo en mis ratos libres.

-En verdad que eres dedicado. – Felicito con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste por subirte a una motocicleta por primera vez?

-¿Eh? – Abre sus ojos levemente por la sorpresa. – ¿Cómo sabes que es mi primera vez montando una moto?

-Vamos, eres la niñita educada de papi, quien junto a tus hermanos mayores te prohíben hacer cualquier cosa que sea peligroso para la dulce, inocente y frágil de Euphemia.

-¡No me molestes de esa forma Suzaku! – Le ordena inflando sus cachetes sonrojados y dándole puñetazos, estaba molesta.

Siguió golpeándolo con todo lo que tenía hasta que oyó un sonido que apago su rabia: Risas. Incrédula miraba como el muchacho reía mientras recibía los golpes.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque me agrada… me agrada esta Euphemia. Lo que me estas mostrando ahora es la verdadera Euphemia… y me gusta.

Euphie abre sus ojos incrédula y no puede evitar sonrojarse, se aparta unos pasos y baja sus puños, rindiéndose ante esa batalla, no importa lo que hiciera, Suzaku le ganaría con esa sonrisa encantadora, esos diamantes como ojos y esa sinceridad en palabras que conquisto su corazón. Le llamo la atención como él se había alarmado de repente y le preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, no entendía por qué le decía esas cosas hasta que sintió finalmente algo raro deslizándose por sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y no paraban de correr líneas de agua por su rostro, preocupando más al muchacho.

-E-Estoy bien… en serio… es sólo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso… y me siento muy feliz. – Confeso con una sonrisa sincera que relucía más su belleza.

Ahora fue el turno de Suzaku de sorprenderse, jamás creyó que era un peso pesado la posición de Euphemia, él creía que la gente de su nivel alta disfrutaba de sus títulos, de las comodidades y de tratar a los inferiores como basura. Pero ella era diferente, era como una pequeña indefensa en un mundo corrupto en que jamás sobreviviría y él… él era su caballero destinado a protegerla de todo mal.

-¿Suzaku? – Su dulce voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. – Lamento llorar, ahora mismo vuelvo al baño y…

Sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta, no podía decir nada en el momento que sintió como la jalaban hacía ese dios de ojos esmeraldas, Suzaku fue el culpable, él mismo la tomo del brazo derecho y la trae hacía él, cortándole el habla y rodeándola con sus brazos, sujetándola con firmeza para que nunca se vaya de su lado. Euphemia estaba atónica, podía sentir el calor corporal del muchacho golpeando con violencia el suyo por la cercanía y también las manos de él acariciándole los cabellos levemente. Sus brazos temblorosos dudaban si hacerlo o no, pero su corazón gana y sí, se atrevieron a corresponderle el abrazo.

-Lo siento Euphie, deberíamos estar…

-No. – Está vez fue su turno de interrumpir. – Quiero quedarme así un rato más. – Tenía su rostro enterrado en ese pecho masculino que la enloqueció para que no notase su sonrojo. – Es muy confortable.

-Dudo que eso deba ser escuchado por tu padre… o Lelouch, quien me asesinara. – Bromeando para disminuir la tensión.

-No importa, estoy muy cómoda contigo… contigo puedo ser yo misma sin miedo a lo que la gente dirá de mí.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Se abrazaron?<p>

-¡SHH! – Euphemia le tapa la boca a su amiga y mira por todos lados para asegurarse de que estuviese despejado. – ¿Quieres que toda la escuela te oiga?

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Shirley se disculpaba sin parar.

Era la hora del almuerzo y decidieron comer en el jardín y poder sentir los rayos del sol como la frescura del viento. Como Shirley le había preguntado muchas veces lo que paso con Suzaku en el domingo, no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo todo, incluso revelarle que estaba enamorada del motociclista.

-Es tan lindo que finalmente te des cuenta, Euphie… aunque Lulu se volverá loco.

-Hablando del celoso de mi hermano… ¿Cómo estuvo su cita? – Notó como Shirley se sonrojo más de lo normal y se cubría las mejillas con sus manos. – Okay… ¿Qué paso?

-La verdad es que… Lulu… Lelouch… me ha pedido ser su novia.

Euphemia abre la boca incrédula… ¡Ya era hora! Estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo a que el tonto se avispase y finalmente lo hace, aunque el anuncio le sorprendió más de lo que se imaginaba. Al salir de su asombro, se lanza hacía ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eso es genial! Finalmente eres mi cuñada.

Estuvieron hablando de más cosas hasta que fue hora de volver a clases, volvían riendo y hablando que no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos estaban caminando Suzaku y Lelouch.

El que más hablaba era el pelinegro, su amigo respondía con cortas palabras ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, estaban en la muchacha de cabellos rosados de nombre Euphemia. Estaba muy confundido, no entendía lo que le ocurría… no, si lo sabía, pero una parte de él no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Suzaku? – Lelouch lo saca de sus pensamientos y alza una ceja.

-Q-… ¿Qué ocurre Lelouch?

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo. – Le recrimina cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, estuve hasta tarde con mi moto y los deberes. – Se disculpa pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza. Había mentido un poco, sí había echo esas cosas, pero termino muy temprano, lo que le estuvo quitando el sueño anoche y ahora mismo era Euphemia, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Hablando de deberes…. – Suzaku maldijo despacio, no necesitaba leer las mentes para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Lelouch en esos momentos. – Espero que no te andes sobrepasando con Euphie.

-Lelouch… ya hablamos al respecto. – Se frotaba su frente, cansado de los celos de hermano. – Somos amigos desde pequeños, ¿En verdad me crees capaz de algo así? Yo jamás le haría algo a Euphie y lo sabes.

Sí, él lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba entre ambos, especialmente en Euphie, ella cree que no se da cuenta que la pilla observando por largos minutos a Suzaku cuando él no esta mirando. Tenía mucha preocupación de que ese trabajo ocasionase que la bomba estalle, aún cuando sabía que su amigo haría feliz a Euphemia. ¿Qué es más importante: La felicidad de su hermano o la posición social de su familia? Obviamente la primera, pero sabía que su padre no lo toleraría y les causaría mucho daño a ambos y su hermana era muy dulce para algo así.

-Sí, vale… pero si le llegas a hacer algo…. – Dice ignorando el bufido cansado de su amigo repetitivo como loro. – Más te vale que sea por decisión de ella.

-¿Por ella misma? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Euphie, niña de papá?

-Te sorprenderías de cosas que ignoras.

Suzaku alza una ceja confundido, pero si estaba claro que él le ocultaba algo muy importante con respecto a Euphemia y eso conseguía acelerar su corazón con emoción, y eso no lo podía entender.

-Mejor sigamos con lo que te estaba diciendo hace unas horas… ¡Felicidades por ser el novio de Shirley! – Suzaku decidió cambiar el tema con algo que sabía que lo incomodaría y con una gran sonrisa para poder olvidar lo que le ocurría.

* * *

><p>Despierta sobresaltada. Entre la oscuridad y el silencio de su habitación escuchaba el acelerado ritmo de su respiración y la increíble tormenta de lluvia que ocurría afuera de su ventana, pero eso no fue el motivo de su despertar.<p>

Fue un sueño, uno tan placentero como peligroso.

Recordarlo sólo le ocasiona sonrojarse por la vergüenza y se tapa la cara.

-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando. – Un rayo cae y se tapa la boca, con sus ojos bien abiertos, para evitar gritar. – Ahora no voy a poder dormir.

Rendida cae a la cama y se tapa los oídos porque le aterraba mucho las tormentas, era una lastima que la esposa de su padre no estuviese en la ciudad, se refugiaría con ella (por muy infantil se vea) y no tardaría en sentirse segura y con suerte, volvería a dormir.

Su cuerpo se paraliza al oír la puerta abrirse y con sus ojos humedecidos echa un vistazo para ver que su pequeña hermanita de larga cabellera castaña había sido la culpable. Como ella, estaba vistiendo un largo camisón blanco hasta las rodillas, estaba descalza por lo que sus pies se helaban con la textura del piso de madera y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza. La recién llegada tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y emitía bajos hipos, así que estaba claro que estaba asustada y se esforzaba por ser fuerte y no llorar.

-Euphie-neesama. – Susurró con la voz entrecortada y caminando despacio hacía su hermana. Sí, en verdad estaba a punto de llorar. – Tengo miedo.

-Yo también, Nana-chan… - Destapa un poco las sabanas para que la pequeña entre y una vez cubiertas, se abrazan buscando salvación.

-Ojala okasama estuviese aquí.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes… O Lelouch volverá a burlarse de nosotras.

-Oh, pero ya lo hago.

Esta vez no contuvieron el grito y dan un brinco al incorporarse de la cama de golpe, asustadas, ven a su hermano de pie en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de burla y de brazos cruzados, estaba disfrutando de verdad con el espectáculo ante sus ojos. ¿En qué momento se apareció? ¿Tan asustadas estaban del clima que no lo sintieron?

-En el momento que cayó el primer rayo aposte que estarían asustadas y abrazándose la una a la otra si okasama no estaba… y vaya que no me equivoque.

-Eres malo Lelouch-niisama. – Se queja la pequeña Nunnally inflando sus cachetes.

-Cruel. – Euphemia le lanza uno de sus miles almohadas justo en la cara.

El pelinegro se quejo por lo bajo por aquel ataque vengativo. También se unió a ellas, quedando en el medio para que sus dos hermanas lo abracen sin que lleguen riesgos de iniciar un pleito. Nunnally fue la primera en caer rendida y, a pesar que la pelirosa tenía sus ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida, su cabeza seguía trabajando en su sueño pecaminoso y en la sonrisa de Suzaku, obteniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo único que quería era poder confesarse, pero no podía.

-Euphemia. – El susurro de Lelouch la saco de sus pensamientos y abre perezosamente sus ojos. – Dime una cosa… Descubriste tus sentimientos hacía Suzaku, ¿no?

-Oh, vamos… ¿Hasta tú te diste cuenta? Me siento ridícula.

-Euphie. – El bajo tono serio detiene todo berrinche. – Esto es serio.

-¿Por qué debes armar un drama de todo? Suzaku no será de buen estatus social como para la hija del alcalde, pero no me importa… yo lo amo tal como es.

-Eso lo sé, Suzaku es mi mejor amigo y me alegra mucho que sientas algo por él. – Admitió apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza. – Pero temo la tristeza que sentirás cuando nuestro padre se entere.

Euphemia cierra sus ojos al oír eso, era algo que ya lo sabía y era un miedo secundario al abrir su corazón.

-Descuida, no me atrevería a declararme a Suzaku porque de seguro él no siente lo mismo. Debe verme como una niña mimada e infantil. Él es más maduro e independiente… jamás me vería como una novia.

A Lelouch le hubiese gustado decirle "Tonta, él siente lo mismo y se queda callado porque tú eres una princesa ante sus ojos que nunca se fijaría en un plebeyo." Pero sabía que lo mejor era estar callado, que ambos creyeran que lo mejor era superarlo porque era menos doloroso que saber el sentimiento del otro y no poder estar juntos y en paz sabiendo que habría miles de obstáculos que harían todo lo posible para separarlo. Los quería mucho a ambos y no quería darles tal castigo, especialmente a su dulce e inocente hermana.

-Puedo imaginarme… lo doloroso que es.

-Lo dudo, tú eres feliz con Shirley… jamás sabrás por lo que estoy pasando. – Y a pesar de la oscuridad, el pelinegro fue capaz de notar que la chica estaba derramando lágrimas. Muerde su labio inferior y la trae más a él con cuidado para no despertar a Nunnally. – ¿Lelouch?

-Mañana es jueves, él acostumbra despertarse a las 4:30 de la mañana y sale a correr. Llega a su casa a las siete y se prepara para ir a clases. – Euphemia no captaba su extraña información. – Debes estar a esa hora esperándolo en su casa y…

-¿Y? – Sin comprender.

-Debes declararte.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba, como una estúpida de pie frente a la puerta y esperando a que Suzaku regrese de su carrera semanal, todo por hacerle caso al tonto de su hermano Lelouch. Se sentía ridícula, no debió hacerle caso si se supone que ya estaba decidido que debía guardarse sus sentimientos y tratar de dar vuelta a la página.<p>

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo… y lo peor es que tengo sueño. ¡Me voy!

-¿Euphie? – A la chica casi le da un paro cardiaco al oír la dulce y atrayente voz de Suzaku. – ¿Qué haces frente de mi casa… tan temprano?

-¿Cómo que temprano? Son las seis y media. Faltan una hora con treinta y cinco minutos para que inicie la escuela. – Se auto defiende avergonzada.

El oji-verde decide no darle más vuelta al asunto y la invita a entrar preguntándole si ya había desayuno y sólo obtuvo de respuesta que moviera la cabeza en negación, así que camino hacía su cocina con la muchacha atrás. Preparo unos panes tostados, sacó unas galletas y calentó agua para preparar té verde.

-Lamento no tener mucho, debo ir de compras mañana.

-Así esta bien. – Le asegura con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a un estante. – Déjame ayudarte. – Sacando un par de platos y unas tazas.

-¿No será mucho trabajo para la hija consentida del Alcalde?

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo. – Fue su queja dándole la espalda por molestarse e ignorando la risa de Suzaku. Aunque en realidad, sólo quería esconder su triste semblante.

Lelouch era un idiota.

El desayuno fue en absoluto silencio, nadie sabía que decir y se notaba los nerviosos que estaban. De vez en cuando Euphie lo observaba de forma disimulada y volvía a agachar la cabeza de inmediato cada vez con menos valor de confesarse.

¿Acaso era un plan de Lelouch para humillarla? No… era malo, pero no cruel.

-S-Suzaku… ¿Te gusta mucho el ejercicio?

-Bueno… ya sabes que practico kendo y karate… debo mantenerme en forma, aunque sea en un día. – Pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

La peli-rosa se sintió de nuevo una estúpida, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil tener una conversación?

Respiro hondo varias veces por estar nuevamente ante la realidad, no tenía el valor ni de mirarlo sin ponerse nerviosa, y aunque lo tuviese, seria humillada en el momento que Suzaku le dijera que no le correspondía sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás bien? – Al parecer, el castaño notó su extraño comportamiento y estaba en verdad preocupado.

-Sí. – Susurró muy despacio, ni siquiera ella se creía la falsedad de sus palabras.

-Ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo.

Claro que mentía, pero no podía decirle que sus problemas era a causa de sus sentimiento hacía él, pero… tampoco podía guardárselos por siempre, sólo se dañaría más… si no fuese tan débil.

-¡Euphie! – Alarmado.

-¿Eh? – No comprendía la preocupación de Suzaku hasta que sintió algo caer desde su mentón, se toca el rostro con las puntas de los dedos y descubre que estaba llorando. – Yo… lo siento, no se que me paso.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Sin darse cuenta, había tocado las mejillas de porcelana de la muchacha, causando que ella se sonrojase. – Ah no… necesito un pañuelo. – Se excusa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Pero Euphemia lo toma de la manga para impedirle la huida, ambos pares de ojos se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo, no consideraban cuántos segundos o minutos pasaron, tal vez estén llegando tarde a clases, no sabían, pero tampoco les importaba. La "niña mimada" tragó duro, volviendo a estar nerviosa y su boca se había vierto tratando de decir algo, pero había una puerta blindaba en su garganta que le impedía soltar un sonido siquiera.

-¿Euphie? – Tratando de alentarla a decir algo, ansioso.

-S-S-… Su… Suzaku. – Sus labios se estaban secando, necesitando urgentemente atención de aquellos labios firmes que estaban al frente.

Sin ser capaz de hablar más o contenerse, se le abalanzó para besarlo con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de ver como Suzaku se distorsionaba por la sorpresa, sólo lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó intensamente hasta quedarse sin aliento. Tal como lo inicio, lo corto por falta de aire, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y las lágrimas volvieron, incapaz de verlo a la cara después de verlo aún paralizado, agacha su cabeza.

-Te amo. – Susurró y llevo sus manos a su blanco rostro para que no vea su patética expresión de dolor y humillación. – Lo siento tanto Suzaku, sé que tú no podrías tomarme en serio por ser una niña mimada, tú eres fabuloso y…

Se calla al sentir algo cálido en sus manos, deja de las manos de Suzaku liberen su rostro y que suavemente le limpie las lágrimas, Euphemia estaba sorprendida por ver esa hermosa sonrisa en aquel rostro que para ella era perfecto, volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras seguía con su labor de limpieza y luego se atrevió hacer algo que ella jamás esperó: besarla en la frente.

Había sido un beso que transmitía mucha ternura y consuelo.

-¿Suzaku? – Sintiéndose tonta de no poder decir otra cosa que no sea aquel nombre maravilloso.

-No tienes que llorar, aunque te ves preciosa… te ves mucho mejor con esa tonta sonrisa de siempre que riegas por todas partes.

Euphemia infló sus mejillas molesta al oír la palabra tonta.

-Pero…. – Prosiguió, llamando la atención de su locutora. – Es tu sonrisa lo que yo más amo de ti. – Admitió para luego besarla ahora en la mejilla. – Te amo Euphie.

Y ahora fue su turno de robar un beso.

Fue muy rápido, la confesión y el beso, por eso se tardó en corresponderle con la misma pasión que él. Suzaku se había aferrado en aquellas caderas que lo estuvieron volviendo cada vez más loco con los pasos de los días y una vez que ella volvió a abrazarlo del cuello, la levanta de la silla de un tirón sin arruinar el ambiente caluroso, alzándola para obligarla a abrazarlo de la cintura con sus cremosas piernas, oyendo un sutil gemido salir de esos pequeños y dulces labios como vainilla. Caminó hasta estamparla en la pared y dejo que ella le quitara la musculosa que usaba para correr, mordiéndose el labio, avergonzada del nacimiento de un lado sucio en el rincón de su mente al desear tocarlo. Se enfrentaron de nuevo en un beso apasionado.

-¿Te das cuenta que vamos atrasados? – Le dijo en un travieso susurro, queriendo molestar a la "correcta" chica que debía estar puntual en todas partes.

-Las clases no son importantes, no se acabará el mundo con que lleguemos tardes. – Dijo con las mejillas rojas por el pudor y con la respiración fuera de control, ¿Tal cruel era Suzaku que la molestaba cuando estaba desesperaba de tanto desear estar con él?

-¿La correcta Euphemia se quiere saltar las clases? – Preguntó al momento que le aprieta suavemente uno de sus pechos. – Aunque con lo mojada que estás, me imagino. – Sintiendo como los jugos mojaban su abdomen.

Ahora Euphemia había quedado roja como un tomate y agacho la mirada abochornada, sin poder evitar el torso desnudo del chico ya que estaba en su campo de visión, pensaba irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en el momento que siente la frente del chico tocando la suya y su respiración cerca de sus labios, ahogándola en un delicioso calor que aumenta al volver a besarla, pero con más dulzura.

-Te amo. – Le dijo Suzaku aferrándose de nuevo en un abrazo para caminar con ella aun en sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo. – Sonriéndole como a él le gustaba: dulzura y confianza.

-Pues si ya vamos tarde a la escuela… unos minutos más no harán la diferencia.

**Fin.**


End file.
